


You Were Not Mine To Keep

by sunshinesray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 26, 2014]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	You Were Not Mine To Keep

_Where were you to save me when I cried, mourned and grieved_

_When I stare all day, all night, cannot barely sleep_

_When I was the only one who truly believed_

_That you're not a fraud, you left me alone to weep_

_I discern the real you, I cannot be deceived_

_I knew I fell for you too hard, too fast, too deep_

_Yet being with you was the only time I've lived_

_I could've owned you but you were not mine to keep_


End file.
